Arcadia (Level)
Description *Objective: **Find Andromeda Vadum **Escape Arcadia *Characters: Kairor Korziv, Tristan Lorenzo, Michael Lorenzo, and Ryan Kortiv *Weather: Sunny *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Arcadia *Date/Time: January 15, 2948 1:33:21 pm and counting *Place: Los Angeles, California *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene A.I.: Welcome to Earth, total popuation, 10,975,235,984. Dimitri Khrushchev: Perfect, Technology...what would we do without it. Smiles evily. To bad. Your not going to see it...soon. Khrushchev then enters the coordinates for Washington D.C. A.I.: Coordinates identified, now heading for Washington D.C. Once in Washington they get off and Khrushchev once again drags Andromeda to the helicopter. They then head for the capital building. A hologram of Fernando then shows. Fernando Hernandez (Hologram): Have you got him. Dimitri Khrushchev: Of course, soon they will be in a trap and you will have total control. Fernando Hernandez (Hologram): Good, take him to my base. We shall begin the procedure ASAP. The hologram then disappears and they head for the capital building. The scene then pans to the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad in a helicopter heading for Arcadia in Los Angeles. USAAF (COM): Attention Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad, we located a possible Nuclear Threat on the ship Arcadia, a possible hostage on the lower deck and this message: This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency, their is no infection, we offer safety and security, food and shelter. Kairor Korziv: And? USAAF (COM): We need you to go to that ship and investigate ASAP. Over. Tristan Lorenzo: Alright, we know what were getting into. The helicopter then lands on the helipad, disguise to be a nuclear launch pad. They exit the helicopter. Tristan Lorenzo: Alright, lets go save that hostage. Gameplay Michael Lorenzo: How do we get in? Tristan Lorenzo: There's always away in. [points to the stern] Over there! The team then moves to the stern of the ship and finds a door. Tristan Lorenzo: There's always a way in, they cant just keep it locked. Ryan Kortiv: We can try and blow it open. Tristan Lorenzo: No. We dont want to cause attention. Kairor then gets a flare. Kairor Korziv: We can flare it open. Kairor then flares the door. Ryan Kortiv: [As Kairor is flaring the door open.] Good, as soon as we get inside, we need to go to the Cargo Bay. They manage to get the door open and head for the Cargo Bay, when they open a security door they find that it is dark inside. Ryan Kortiv: Okay, USAAF come in, we found the prisioner. Lights then turn on revealing hundreds of oil drums and Andromeda Vadum strapped in a chair. USAAF (COM): Roger that Ballistic Team, grab what you can and get the hell out of there. Andromeda Vadum then disappears instantly revealing that he was a hologram and that it is a trap. The door then shuts behind them. Kairor Korziv: It's a trap! USAAF (COM): [Static] Ballistic Team, come in dammit. There radios are jammed. Ryan Kortiv: He's jamming our radios! He knew we'd be here! Dimitri Khrushchev then appears on the huge screens monitor. Dimitri Khrushchev (COM): This is Dimitri Khrushchev. Ryan Kortiv: We're on camera. He's watching us. Dimitri Khrushchev (COM): I am burying everything and everyone connected to ChemX. Dimitri Khrushchev (COM): All across the world, I have sleeper cells waiting for the signal to release the ChemX. Ryan Kortiv: They've weaponized ChemX! Dimitri Khrushchev (COM): [As the V-2 rocket launches from Arcadia] Your too late, the Ultranationalists have received their final orders. Only I can tell you how to stop the next Nuclear threat. I am at the capital building - Washington D.C...the choice is yours. USAAF (COM): [Static] You have nine minutes to get out of the ship before it detonates. Move! Move! You then have to find a vent in order to escape, if you dont find the vent when the time reaches five minutes it will be impossible to escape the ship. The team makes their way through the vents and enters into the control room. Tristan Lorenzo: Quick! Get to the exit! They make it to an emergancy exit and find it locked. Tristan Lorenzo: Breach it down! They all use their strength and breach the door down. Back outside they begin to make their way off the ship. An explosion bursts in, making them lose balance. A USAAF Helicopter then comes in. Ending Scene Ending Scene is in the gameplay. They board the helicopter just as it takes off. Michael Lorenzo: Jump for it! Kairor jumps. He begins to lose his grip on the ramp. Michael Lorenzo grabs him and pulls him aboard. Michael Lorenzo: Gotcha! We're all aboard. Let's go! USAAF pilot (COM): Roger that, We're outta' here. Baseplate, this is the Eagle 5. Package secure, heading to the capital. Out. The helicopter flies away as the ship sinks. Category:Levels